This invention relates to liquid applicators, and more particularly to an adjustable device that can apply liquid to portions of the body that are not readily accessible to the user, for dispensing suntan lotion or enemas, for example.
Because of disabilities, some individuals may not be able to perform certain tasks. In other circumstances, asking for help may be embarrassing. Some of these tasks include the application of fluids to the body, such as or enema fluids or douches or suntan lotion to the back,. It is even more awkward when the tasks must be performed away from home.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a portable device that may be used to apply a variety of fluids to various parts of the body without assistance from another party. It is another object that the device shall be operable with fluids that are in their original flexible plastic bottles. It is yet another object that the device shall be adjustable to apply fluid to various body areas that are difficult to reach.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.
FIG. 1 is a perspective drawing of a device of the invention in use for administering an enema.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a device of the invention in use for applying suntan lotion.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of an applicator partially broken away.
FIG. 4 is an exploded view of another embodiment of the applicator.
FIG. 5 is a front elevation view of a bidet terminal for the applicator.